


Day 9 Self-Discovery

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: While caring for an ill Will Hannibal discovers a new kink. Once Will is well it's time to explore it.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Day 9 Self-Discovery

  
It had been three days since Will fell ill with what seemed to be the flu. It started with body aches and before the first night was over his temperature was on the rise. Hannibal had been hovering over him and all but pouring liquids down his throat directly. On the last temperature check, he saw that Will’s fever was being stubborn. He hated to wake his darling boy, but he needed some medication to bring it down. He lowered himself to his side of the bed and put a hand to his shoulder.  
“Darling, Will, darling.” He said gently shaking him. Will shot up and looked at Hannibal. “I’m sorry to wake you, but I need to give you some medicine. Your fever will not come down.”  
Will grunted and pulled the blanket back up. “No, it’s cold and I feel awful.” he protested.  
Hannibal sighed “That is exactly why you need some medicine to get to feeling better. I’m going to get you some now. Would you like orange or fruit punch drink?” He asked  
Will looked up and around the room. He realized that Hannibal was not going to move on until he had given him a dose of fever reducer so he said “orange” and pulled the blanket up even tighter.   
“As you wish,” Hannibal replied and disappeared into the kitchen to get him some orange drink and Tylenol. In the short time it took for him to get that done Will had drifted back to sleep.  
“My darling boy. I need you to wake up and take this for me, please.” Hannibal said with his lips so close to Will’s ear that he could feel the fever on his skin.  
Will groaned and opened his eyes. “Yes. Daddy,” he said, his tone showing that he was annoyed by being woken. Hannibal blinked and handed him his medicine and drink.   
Will went back to sleep and Hannibal sat at his side replaying the statement over and over in his mind. Yes, Daddy. Sure Will was just being grumpy and poking fun at him but that didn’t stop him from being excited. It was not something that he had ever called himself to Will, nor was it something that Will had called him before, at least not to his knowledge.

****

  
A few weeks passed and Will had recovered completely from his illness. Hannibal had not stopped thinking about being called Daddy by him. He wondered if Will even remembered saying it. The conversation was always on the tip of his tongue but Hannibal had yet to find the time to broach the topic. He saw it as if one would see trying to approach a frightened animal. It had to be handled delicately. The one time that he felt fairly confident about bringing up sensitive topics was when Will was swimming deep in subspace.   
“What is that delightful smell?” Will asked when his stomach growled at the scent of cajun cooking. Hannibal smiled and untied his apron. He walked over to Will and pulled him into an embrace.  
“A crawfish omelet with shrimp and grits for my dear boy,” Hannibal said and kissed Will’s ear lobe.   
“Where did you?...” Will began to question his ingredients but decided against it. “Thank you, I haven’t had breakfast like that in ages. What an interesting choice for dinner.”   
“It’s ready so if you’ll take a seat I’d love to see you enjoy it,” Hannibal said with a tap to Will’s round ass.  
Will walked into the dining room and again his stomach growled in anger at being deprived. Soon he was shoveling sticky, rich eggs into his spoon and tasting Hannibal’s surprise dinner. Hannibal watched Will for a bit before he even tasted his. He got more out of seeing Will enjoy his cooking than he got out of it himself. The scent was irresistible though so he started his dinner as well.   
“Are you awfully tired tonight?” Hannibal asked and took another bite of perfectly seasoned shrimp while awaiting Will’s response.  
“No, I slept like a rock last night. “ Will answered. Hannibal nodded and continued to eat. Will knew he didn’t need to ask why the question came up. He knew Hannibal would let him know soon enough.   
“Good, when we finish I’d like for you to take care of the dishes while I get a shower. “Hannibal said.  
“Yes, Sir,” Will answered.   
Hannibal looked at him sitting across from him fully nude except for his metal collar locked around his neck. It was as if they had always had this way of living. Hannibal fully dressed and Will nude and collared. Will eyes kept drifting over to the way Hannibal’s forearms flexed and moved as he cut into his omelet. The sleeves on his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The veins in his hand called to Will, begging to be licked. Will swallowed hard and moved the last bite around on his plate long enough that Hannibal noticed he was just relocating it while watching him.  
“You may be excused, Will,” Hannibal said with a smirk. Will blushed a slight shade of pink across his cheeks.  
“Thank you, Sir,” he replied and took his plate to the sink. Hannibal finished his meal and headed to the shower.   
He imagined Will intoxicated with total submission and his breathless moans forming the syllables to call him “Daddy”. He gave his cock a few squeezes thinking about blissed-out Will falling apart in front of him. He had always thought of the title Daddy being reserved for submissive women and dominant men that were straddling the line of ageplay. It wasn’t a kink that he had himself. When Will said it though, it shot through his ears and straight to his cock.  
He finished his shower and put on the cream-colored boxer briefs that Will adored. That wasn’t enough though. He put on a grey suit with a white button-down and gray tie. His feet were bare. He dimmed the lights and lay in bed waiting. He looked as if he were just getting home from a day of work but he knew Will got weak in the knees when he dressed like this for him and him alone.  
Footsteps grew louder as Will approached their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and smiled a smile that lit up his blue eyes perfectly. The hallway light gave him a golden glow. Will went in and took his position on his knees at Hannibal’s side.   
“You look marvelous, Sir,” Will said making sure to place his hands behind his back.   
“As do you,” he replied with a smile. “I’ve been aching to redden your beautiful bottom all day. Now, I will treat myself to that.”  
Hannibal took out a quarter. “Heads is my belt, tails is the ruler. You will call one in the air. Are you ready?”  
Will nodded and Hannibal tossed the coin up watching Will.   
“Heads” Will called quickly. Hannibal purred.  
The coin lands on the pillow at the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry, Will. Go and get the ruler from my desk.”  
Will crawled across the hall and returned with a dark wooden ruler between his teeth. Hannibal took it from him and offered him a hand to get up. He took him to the foot of the bed where their ropes hung down at different lengths. Hannibal gathered up some black rope and worked it around Will’s wrists and ankles. He dragged the edge of the ruler along Will’s spine.  
Thwack! The spanking began with Hannibal landing swat after swat on Will’s bare bottom. At first it sounds harder than it is but soon he is warmed up and the sound is an indicator of how harsh he is spanking Will with the instrument. He lands it beneath the curve of Will’s ass as if to lift it. Will whines softly.  
“Here, open your mouth and hold this for me.” Hannibal places the ruler between his teeth. “Does my boy want me to stripe his ass with my thick black belt?” He takes a single finger and runs it over his warm ass and up his side. He closes his fingers around a nipple and tugs.  
Will nods with the ruler in his mouth.   
“I didn’t hear you.” Hannibal taunts and twists his sensitive nipple harder. Will gasps and drops the ruler when he opens his mouth.   
“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry about the ruler, Sir, yes, Sir,” Will spits quickly spits out.  
“You are exquisite when you’re eager for pain, do you know that? The anticipation and arousal drip off of you and it takes all that I have not to give you precisely what you’re longing for. You want to suffer for me, darling?”   
“Yes, Sir, you know that I do,” Will responds in a shaky voice.   
Hannibal carefully caresses his hair and then twists it and pulls him back so hard that he loses his footing and stumbles back into him.   
“You tempt me so,” Hannibal growls into his ear. “I want to take you down and watch the fires of hell lick at your tender skin while I exist on your anguish alone. “  
Hannibal removes his belt and asks Will “Is this what my boy wants?”  
“Yes, Sir,” Will answers.  
“Take a closer look and make sure,” Hannibal says. He turns the belt around to show Will the inside, the side that was hidden when he had it around his waist. In place of the smooth black material was tiny pins ready to prick into fresh flesh. “Is this what my boy wants?” He asks again.  
“Yes, Sir, I’m afraid so. “ Will answers panting the words out.  
“As you wish,” Hannibal replies and steps back to give himself space to strike Will.   
“One” Hannibal begins to count and tear into Will one strike at a time. Will feels himself diving from the high board and into the warm waters of serenity. After the first ten, he can feel the slow dripping of ruby rain on his thighs. In this place, he can taste the metallic wine behind his teeth.   
Hannibal’s voice, his steady count lulls him and he is gone.  
“Thirty-seven” Hannibal counts and Will hears the belt drop to the floor. Then he hears Hannibal’s knees hit the floor behind him.   
The waters are warm and all-encompassing. The serpent's tongue flicks out to feed on the blood that he shed on his way down. His eyes flutter open and he sees the shadow of the Stag Man hovering above them both he watches over them. His long cold fingers tug at Will’s cock. A constant low growl comes from behind and Will is sure that it is coming from Hannibal. It’s hard to tell when he’s underwater.   
His ankles and wrists are freed. Arms are lifting him. He breaks the surface and Hannibal turns him onto his back.   
“My beautiful boy, you took it so well for me. You took that so well for Daddy. Just a little bit more and we’re done, I promise. Can you take a little more for Daddy?” Hannibal purrs.  
“Daddy,” Will says and spreads his legs. He looks and sees that Hannibal’s hands are smeared with his blood. He pushes himself into Will and Will pushes back. It’s dry and it burns when he goes in. He moves quickly, snapping his hips forward and pulling onto Will’s hips.  
“Daddy needs you this way, Will,” Hannibal whispers. “Do you need it, Will?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Will moans and sucks on his finger.  
“Tell me again, Will,” Hannibal grunts while fucking into him frantically.  
“I need it, Daddy, I need it like this, Daddy,” Will cries out.  
Hannibal drags his hips rapidly, his cock hits Will’s prostate and he begins to convulse.  
“Daddy, I need to come.” Will moans.  
“Do it,” Hannibal commands and holds himself still inside of Will’s shaking body.   
“Daddy,’ Will whimpers and twists his face while he takes both of them into ecstasy. Hannibal collapses onto Will.  
As the feeling comes back to Hannibal's body Will moves under him and pulls him into a kiss. Hannibal sighed and pulled Will into his arms. He wonders what other turn-ons there are that they have yet to discover. If it’s out there, we will draw it out of one another. Hannibal thinks to himself. 


End file.
